Eddie's Dirty Little Secret
by rosalindleconte
Summary: A dirty little secret sets Rose & Alice off on a wild spree to transform Fork’s fav virgin sweet little nothing into a clubbing, "Bella-rita" drinking, “I kissed a girl and I liked it” freak-a-leek in one afternoon? MATURE—duh...humor, fun, within cannon
1. A Very Human Experience

**THIS STORY IS PART OF THE SERIES "NOW THAT WAS INTERESTING, OR AT LEAST IT SURE BELONGS THERE BUT BEING SO SPECIAL IT HAS IT"S OWN LIFE AS A STAND ALONE THANG...**

**AR: DISCLAIMER: THIS ORIGINAL PIECE OF FICTION WAS CREATED BASED ON THE CHARACTERS IN STEPHANIE MEYER"S TWLIGHT SERIES**

* * *

Edward's Dirty Little Secret

Fifty years can seem like an eternity even for an immortal. Especially if you are a clairvoyant virgin vampire living in a house with three highly sexualized couples who seem to fantasize all day and don't having anything to do except play at night. As the nature of their lifestyle leaves certain dissatisfaction in foodstuffs, they seek their release in other forms, such as fast cars, fashion, outdoor sports and sexual expression. Perhaps it is a way to make up for the memory of human experiences, or an indulgence in the hypersensitivity to certain senses, but sex is as necessary and ever present in the Cullen house as blood and poor Edward has had to live with a constant bombardment of the sex escapades for a very long time.

Is it any wonder that now, as he is beginning to explore sexual intimacy with Bella that he has become some what of a sex-crazy teenager, obsessed with all things he had previously feigned disinterest?

Much to the delight of his family, his fiancée as well, Edward has jumped into exploring the game of sex with delight and abandon; however he remains steadfastly governed by their vow to remain chaste until the wedding night to assure exploration short of actual intercourse; however, the boundaries of that vow are becoming blurred. This chastity clause only seems to heighten the thrill of chase and his frustration.

Alice bopped into the living room and threw herself into the deep leather couch, startling Bella and interrupting her concentrated focus. She was embarrassed to be caught reading a very interesting chapter of "The Historian" by Elizabeth Kostova, a bestselling novel which purported to offer a new twist on the modern vampire story. She meant no harm of course, although she suspected she would be teased for reading such stuff that was obviously false, but she justified it to herself by saying that if she was going to be out there in the world or living here among them, she needed to know what the pop culture had to say about her favorite species. Bella had been clandestinely sneaking the read as a guilty pleasure between wedding planning tasks. Obviously she thought she was alone in the house while the family was out to lunch. With Alice's surprise appearance she nonchalantly shoved into the pocket of her hoodie hoping she had avoided detection the ridicule she would no doubt suffer if her somewhat irreverent guilty pleasure was discovered.

Bella," Alice began confidently, a tone that always indicated trouble was ahead. " Rose and I have been talking and…," Rose was standing in the doorway, radiating unearthly beauty, but wearing a mischievous smile on her face.

"Yes, Alice?" Bella asked with innocence doused with light sarcasm. It seemed to Bella that whenever Alice announced she and her sister had been conferencing and the result of that meeting was a sit down with Bella, well, she knew they had been conferring about some human characteristic that needed remediation. She had no doubt this would be the case today.

"What is wrong with me today? My toes mismatched in size? My heals unnaturally scaled? Are my dimples asymmetric?"

"Well, gee, Bella, don't get all excited," she said defensively, sensing the tension that always preceded Bella's acquiescence to Alice's plans. "it's nothing…_really bad_."

Bella had recently begun to fear Alice's beauty treatments that apparently were 'vital' to the success of the wedding. Generally, pain and strange instruments were involved. Where once Bella physically cringed at Alice's use of the word 'shopping'; but now the word 'beauty' had her running for the door.

"Well, Rose and I were talking today, on this topic of _human experiences_…" Alice pretended to not hear the gasp of horror this statement elicited from the bride and prepared to plow on into her speech when she was interrupted.

"Man, is _nothing_ sacred, Alice?" Bella huffed and growled as she crawled out of the couch and flopped into the chaise. "Come on, now." Her voice shifted into whining in another tactic of restraining the nosey exuberance of this pixie. Each moment that passed seem to increase her annoyance. "You have to learn to respect some boundaries here," she said, snapping her magazine pages just short of ripping them—a gesture she had recently stolen from Rose who engaged it regularly as a display of disagreement. With each page, Bella was gaining strength from her conviction that Edward and she should be afforded some privacy. "It's just not fair to be so invasive into private… things. Yuck!"

In the successful admonition of her nosey sister, Bella was feeling pleased with herself, until Alice clarified her intent. "I wasn't talking about you and Edward, Bella. I was talking about _you_ and your human experiences." she said, rolling her eyes at the silly human presumptive bride and adopted a '_what am I going to do with you?"_ pose.

Chagrined, Bella replied, "Oh, I am sorry, Alice...I thought you mean…well, never mind..."

There was silence for a moment as the particulate of the argument settled out of sight. But the quiet was too much to bear for Alice's excitement.

"Don't you even want to know?" Alice wanted to burst with anticipation.

"Know what, Alice?" Bella said flatly, pretending to not recall the conversation they had just had.

"What we were thinking about…for gaining human experience…all for you?

"I am really sure I don't want to know, Alice.'

"Oh come on…" Her whine was like nails on a blackboard, a sound that is bothersome to the ear in hearing it as it is to the mind anticipating it.

"You see, that confirms it…your whining confirms I do not want to know..." Alice's reaction was completely predictable, as was Bella's response. This scene had been played out so many times, both women were on automatic pilot. One look at her face and Bella knew. "... but your pouting makes me know I don't have a choice do, I ?"

In the background, behind Alice's head, Rose signaled to confirm her suspicions…she had no choice. "Oh, sure; why not?" Bella snapped the magazine onto the table, straightened up, and opened the door for Alice's exuberance to flood through, "Alice, what did you have in mind?

Alice, thoroughly satisfied by the power her charms wielded over her human sister, she planted herself on the couch and announced her secret plan with gusto.

"Clubbing. You need to have the human experience of clubbing. Tonight." Her urgency and serious grimace implied a life-or-death situation.

"_Clubbing_?" Bella echoed, with a lilt of intrigue, "'…is that like another vampire sport…like baseball in a thunderstorm?" Alice looked puzzled.

Alice was thinking no doubt that Bella had been raised under a rock in a barn on the outskirts of a very small town and Bella was thinking he was surprised a vampire predator with precognition could be so gullible.

"Bella," she exclaimed, "you are not seriously going to tell me you don't know what clubbing is…?"

"Well, I have seen the underground scene in _Blade_, does that count, Rose?"

Bella succeeded in maintaining a straight face so Alice didn't recognize she was being teased. Rose was however more attuned to Bella's dry sense of humor and caught the ruse immediately. She winked at Bella, as if to acknowledge her joke, mouthing the words so Alice could not see, "good one!"

"Oh, I see…" Alice hissed, "it's a joke, right? You think your funny, now, is that it?"

"Alice, you have made it a life's work to remind me how funny I am—funny ears, toes, clothes, nose…" Alice frowned knowing she was absolutely right.

Even with new found confidence won in battle of wits, Bella, as always was quick to forgive. "Alice, I may be obtuse, awkward and disinclined, but I am not completely culturally retarded. I know clubbing."

"But I bet you have never been though, have you?" her hand, twirled around in circles and tried unnecessarily to finish the sentence for her.

"Well, no Alice as a matter of fact, I have not…but I am underage, you know…"

"Oh please," Rose mumbled to herself, "and there I actually thought you were doing such a good job…and you have to go play the 'I'll get carded" card. Boo-hiss! Foul!"

"Isabella, you won't get…what is that word," she searched the ceiling as if she would find in scrawled there. "oh, yes," she sneered with disgust finding it.

"You won't get _carded_."

"How do you know, Alice? That would be just my luck!" Bella smirked at the idea, "…what would it look like for the chief of Police's under age daughter to be found in a club…would you do that to Charlie…how could you, Alice. You know, sometimes I suspect he loves you more than me…"

Bella's acting skills had remarkable improved during the planning of her wedding, especially where curbing Alice's enthusiasm was concerned. But Alice was wise to this tactic.

"Charlie is dear to my heart and I would never do anything to hurt him, Bella. Don't even joke about such nonsense. It hurts my feelings." Alice's scowl was dark and serious. There are some loyalties that are not negotiable. "

"First, we are not staying in Forks…is there even a decent club here." Alice flipped her happy switch and actually yawned to illustrate her boredom.

"We are not even talking about Port Angels, where all those classmates of yours hide out with their fake IDs from Kinkos…" Rose moaned in emphasis of such obvious teen stupidity. Bella frowned at the insult that she had any friends in Forks who would stoop so low as Kinkos.

"Rose, I am insulted." Bella huffed, "none of my friends would make fake ids in Kinkos.. because everyone knows Staples had better color copiers."

Rose shook her head in admiration. Bella was improving and she was liking what she saw…it was going to be an interesting sharing eternity with the new and improved Bella Swan. But Alice was not about to share the floor with Rose; the subject was clubbing.

"What I am taking about _lil' sista_," Alice straddled Bella's lap and her voice growled a mini lap dance of the raw sexuality that lay hidden beneath pixie exterior. "What I am talking about…is a _real_ nightclub where the music is hot and the drinks are cold…and the men are…" She hissed, searching for the word, "so very, very…" and she sighed, releasing it on a long, languorous breath…." …abundant."

"Alice, I am surprised at you!" she said, pushing her off. Bella's was more than slightly shocked that Alice would admit to looking at other men in a club or anywhere else for that matter. It offended her sensibilities. "What would Jasper think?"

"Smelling the wine, is not a promise to buy the bottle…and sampling, well that is just one tiny weensy …it's nothing! Don't you trust me?" Bella was not exactly sure how to respond to that one and pondered it. "Oh Bella," Alice squealed impatiently, "you have so very much to learn…and there is such little time…" Alice grabbed her by the wrist, wrenching her out of the sofa, twirled her around into her arms, and ran up the stairs to discuss the plan. As they made this cyclonic exit, Bella's contraband book fell out of her pocket.

Rosalie turned to follow them, but noticed Bella's book on the floor. In a flash she was laughing out loud as she read the cover:

_A Phenomenal #1 Bestseller…she has refashioned the vampire myth into a compelling contemporary, late night page turner." _

"Why does she read this… crap?" Rose had long marveled at Bella's inability to value the good qualities of a classic magazine which she had came to embrace as the ole source for reading material, pop culture trivia and beauty advice. In the scuffle with Alice, the ridiculed volume had spayed open on the floor and Rose bent down to retrieve it and felt compelled to read the open page:

_In the ordinary lamplight from his desk he was suddenly gray, unshaven at the end of the day, with dark hollows draining the color and humor from his eyes. I leaned forward. _

"_What are you trying to tell me?"_

_Dracula", he paused. "Dracula—Vlad Tepes, is still alive."_

"Oh, this is rich," she chuckled as she meandered up the stairs, speed reading the pages along the way up to Edward's room where she could tell from the sound of Bella's racing heart she was not happy about Alice's plans.

"Alice, if you must know," Bella huffed emphatically for the intrusion of her privacy, "the human experiment thing is not about me at all…it is about Edward and me sharing things. Going clubbing is not on the list that either of us had in mind."

"Oh, I see." Alice said with blind emotion. "well, I guess I will just have to send Edward a mind mail and tell him that you don't want to go…I think he will be very disappointed but,…well, what ever _you_ think, Bella, is _fine_, he will learn to live with it in time, I am sure.."

"He wanted me to go…?"

"Well, he thought it was a good idea, I guess. He even—he left you a surprise. It's in his room."

"Oh,", she said, thinking that this is an entirely different matter all together. "You didn't say that…"

"Well, I didn't think it would have mattered, Bella?" Alice's acting was wearing a little thin, "I guess you only want to go if he said so, hmmm?"

"Not a very smart way to start married life, Bella, if you want my opinion." Rose muttered as she came into the room and stashed Bella's book out of sight.

"Well, I didn't say I didn't want to go, I just thought that he would not want me to..." Bella smirked with intuition. "Alice, are you trying to play me? Because if you are, you are done 'cause I am onto your game."

It was Alice's turn to be shocked and dismayed, laying hand on heart she cried out in pain, "Little sister Bride doll, would I do that to you?" Bella scowled at the performance and was not at all sure what to believe. Lately, Alice toyed with Bella often about her ability to broadcast information to Edward. It was a convenient means of manipulating Bella without her being aware of it consciously. Bella would do anything that Edward wanted, and so if it seemed that Edward would be disappointed in anything, no matter how heinous Bella suspected it would be, she would endure it, just for his pleasure.

Rose decided to intervene in the saccharin fest before she became sick with the sweetness of the environment. "Alice, just tell her the truth, for once, will you? Bella, this was all Edward's idea…that maybe you would enjoy…you, know, partying like a rock star just for one night…like a grand adventure…with the girls?"

Bella's mouth spoke before the thought was complete, "like a bachelorette party?" She was incredulous.

Rose jumped in with the plausible truth. "Bella, he wants to see if you like it because…" she indicated with her hands a reluctance to go forward, and then she switched courses, acting most conspiratorial, "I am not supposed to tell you this, but on your honeymoon, he wants to…"

"Rose! Don't you dare say another word," Alice snarled menacingly, "Or I swear by all that is cheesy you will lose a limb!"

"I was just trying to help her_ understand_ Alice" Rose whined condescending, ignoring her sister's outburst of over protection for the supposedly secret honeymoon plans. "I wasn't going to tell her anything _specific_,…you don't have to get all panty-twist-in-my-face-on-me, you maniacal lawn gnome."

Alice chimed in with her exuberant shriek, "OH and I can see it too, Bella, you, on the dance floor, with Edward and you are the couple everyone wants to be, in the middle of the whole thing, dancing so close, in the energy of the whole place buzzing, the sound rushing music…" Clearly, Alice was over the moon about the opportunity to take in some nightlife, but Bella was not moved and she was not sure that Edward would be interested either.

"Alice, I just thought she would want to know how much it means to Edward…it is out of character, but he is trying out so many new things these days…what will he want to do next?" Rose added a little too innocently.

"Okay, okay," Bella said, raising her hands up in the universal sign of surrender, "I've heard enough." She was resigned there was no way around any situation which was describe by Alice in that kind of detail. She was doomed and luckily, she knew it ahead of time…her only hope was in damage control.

"If Edward wants to go clubbing—then clubbing we will go…!"

"Great!" She exclaimed. "I got you some things…" She trembled with excitement as she presented the dress box.

"What a surprise!" Bella said contemptuously as she spastically worked the satin bow. "You are the only person I know who doesn't take a dress from the store on a hanger in a shopping bag."

"And I never will dear…I never will." Alice raked her hair affectionately, pleased with herself and her high standards of merchandise conveyance.

New clothes were always required for Alice's new experiences. However when she saw the dress, Bella wanted to apologize. The gown was a silk bustier strapless top, and a short, flirty skirt tulle crinoline underskirt in a dark eggplant purple-black tones melding perfectly into the deepest black imaginable. It was simply elegant and very, very Bella.

"Oh Alice," she exclaimed in delight, fawning over the box like it contained precious jewels.

"I knew you'd like it, "Alice murmured contentedly. She loved shopping for Bella, but she especially loved pleasing her with just the right thing to meet the dual challenge of being fashion forward and acceptable to Bella's eclectically simple tastes in clothes.

"No, _really_, Alice. I _really _like this." She squealed, holding the dress to her body, spinning like Cinderella on the way to the ball. "Thank you, so much. Oh, I can't wait to put it on…"

"There is one more thing…he left you a note. It's on the table." Alice pointed to the gaming table across the room. It was not a usual fixture but he obviously brought in for this presentation. A large box with a gold bow covered the entire table top. The girls waited for her to open the card which read:

_**Dearest Bella,**_

_**I think that one human experience that I cannot really share… the experience of social drinking.**_

_**There is a club that I really loved in a spot that I really want to take you and you can't really be walking around ordering Dr. Pepper, so I thought, perhaps, you might enjoy a sampling of the drinks that will be available at the club.**_

_**I want you to feel comfortable when we go out on our honeymoon to new and exotic places, perhaps. Try some drinks out here in sample sizes and see what you like, this way you won't have to worry about…well, trying too many things at the club…and suffering for it later….what I mean is…getting sick. As you say, "Yuck!"**_

_**Don't worry, Alice and Rose will help you figure it out. Enjoy! And have fun at the club. **_

**_Just for fun for my fav rock star party girls, I am sending a limo over to pick you up at 8pm--get you to Seattle just as the party starts getting interesting! Enjoy!_**

_**All my love forever,**_

_**Edward**_

Rose lifted the large lid off the table top to expose a full size bar; glasses, liquor bottles, cut fruit, even a blender and ice machine were included. "Wow!" Bella squealed as they meandered through the many bar toys displayed before them, smelling the bottles, and eating the cherries. "He thought of everything…didn't he?"

"Oh, you have no idea…" Rose muttered quietly, narrowly escaping Alice's elbow jab to silence her.

* * *

**WHATEVER COULD EDDIE"S DIRTY LITTLE SECRET BE...CERTAINLY ALL YOU VAMPIRES OUT THERE CAN"T BE GULLIBLE ENOUGH TO BELIEVE IT HAS ANYTHING REMOTELY TO DO WITH CLUBBING OR DRINKING...but you will have to keep reading to see...and well, this time there is a prize for guessing...don't even have to get it on the head...the most interesting answer wins...but you gotta review to play...go on, get creative, you know you want to...what kind of dirty secret could be harboring in a sex starved teen virgin...vampire?**


	2. Happy Hour

Rose tended the bar, offering up sample sizes of everything in the book

AR:

"Happy Hour"

_Rose lifted the large lid off the table top to expose a full size bar; glasses, liquor bottles, cut fruit, even a blender and ice machine were included. "Wow!" Bella squealed as they meandered through the many bar toys displayed before them, smelling the bottles, and eating the cherries. "He thought of everything…didn't he?"_

"_Oh, you have no idea…" _

Rose tended the bar, offering up sample sizes of everything in the book. The heat of the day seemed to make starting in the 'frozen drinks' category a natural choice. It didn't' take long to see that Bella was enjoying the sampling of strawberry daiquiris, pina colatas, mudslides,…but soon she had an unpleasant feeling…

"Oh, she groaned, holding her forehead in pain.

Alice and Rose were both concerned, "What? What's wrong, Bella? Are you hurt?" Not having a lot of experience in bartending they feared they had concocted something bad…Bella squinted hard and moaned "ooooooohhhhh" she grunted, "…oh I hate this…" She writhed and squinted, groaning in agony. "What! What!" they cried in panic, afraid he would come crashing through the door any moment.

Her symptom seemed to fade quickly. "Woot, don't cha just hate 'Brain Freeze", she said, nodding knowingly. "Wicked…better cut back on the frozen stuff for a while." The sisters were aghast at the ominous sound of the ailment they had never heard of but were suddenly terrified of on principal. Bella laughed, "You mean for once I get to teach you guys something. Sweet…" When she explained the concept of course they all laughed. Rose suggested they move beyond the girlie blender drinks, but since Bella enjoyed the citrus tastes that reminded her of home, they decided to just eliminate the crushed ice and explore the grown up version.

"OOH!" Bella moaned in pleasure making her sisters come to attention nod in agreement. Licking the salt from the rim, she exclaimed. "Stop the Presses! I think I have found _my thang_," she exclaimed. "It is sweet and sour," just like you Rose." She said, outrageously forward for Bella, her tongue somehow loosened by the alcohol. "but it tastes like a _limeade_," she said, swirling her tongue in the shot glass serving that Rose offered. "I think I would like those. What is it?"

"Well, it's a good thing I made a whole batch!" Alice grinned, happy to serve as waiter, dipping the rim of the perfect glass in kosher salt, filling it, and popping in a lime wedge. "One _Bella-rita_ coming up."

Rose kept topping off the contents so Bella sipped on her glass continuously as they painted her nails; she was all the time enjoying the melding of such different tastes and never seemed to be affected negatively by the quantity she was knocking back—drinking through a straw will do that to one, every time! In fact, the alcohol seemed to only enhance her mood lightly, but seemed to greatly enhance her talkativeness. The sisters had to giggle to themselves thinking that Bella was going to turn out to be one happy little drunk. They were relieved; they feared she would be the 'crying in your beer' type. They were relieved and delighted.

"We had this lime tree… in Phoenix, where I grew up… well our neighbors did, and they used to give us bags and bags of limes and instead of making lemonade Renee and I would make…" Bella's chatty rambling was quite entertaining.

"Oh, let guess…." Rose asked innocently, enjoying the game even more as she watched the party girl emerging, "…limeade?"

"How did you know that, Rose?' Bella's mouth opened and her eyes widened as she was mesmerized by Rose's answer. "We had so much lime-aid. Limeade. Limeade. LIMEADE…We even made a stand and sold it…made money and everything."

"Imagine that, Alice…a limeade stand!" Rose snide comment earned her a smack.

"Enough, Rose," Alice whispered, "don't be a buzz kill."

"Well, this is not your regular Phoenix drive way, 25 cents a Dixie cup limeade, Bella.' Rose instructed. "It has tequila in it."

"Does it?" Bella put her glass down a little too loudly, "I can't even taste it."

"Can't you taste it at all?" Alice queried, thinking that their game might be a lot easier depending on her answer.

"Well, no…tastes just salty and …"

"_limeadey_?' Rose finished the word for her…not bothering to hide her laughter. The exchange of raised eyebrows indicated they had accomplished this part of their preparation for tonight.

"Ok, take your Limeade with you, Bella…we need to help you get dressed…"

"Oh, I am ok, really…" Bella rolled her eyes, insulted to think they thought her incapacitated. "I think I can manage! I did n't have that much…"

"It is not that you can't get dressed by yourself…it is just well, you may need a hand…well, you will need a hand…" Alice said.

"Or four…" Rose added snidely.

"Oh, Ok." she said losing all resistance as she focused entirely on the swirling ice in her glass as they trotted off to Alice's room. "But what could possibly need so many hands?" .

"You have a wear a bustier…under the dress. To maintain the proper shape…"

"A _what_? Bella asked with some annoyance….

**Now, darlin's if you be in the same category you should go up to the net and check out Nancy Meyer's fine lingerie, in Seattle…I can tell you it is DEFINITELY where Alice be shoppin for her little, and I mean little sweet nothings…(ISN"T THAT IRONIC—Nancy Meyer). This is the land of the 200 pair of panties…and I mean that is the exception and not the rule.**

**My ex-patriot gal pals living in Paris all say what makes a French woman so very sexy, is not the clothes off the runway…it is what lies beneath…it's the lingerie, and every one of these soccer moms who bought Bali bras from Macys all their life well…they are living large in 200 EURO panties…oh yes.**

**(Expats are Americans' living overseas for extended periods, usually employed by American companies in foreign countries.)**

**This is the bustier I had in mind for Bella-oo-la-la…and be sure to check out the photos for the **_**best view**_** of the lacing.**

**/lingerie/product.asp?pfidPAAAAAMDOGLLCFFI&attrvalue2BLACK&pathNew+Search&pathLingerie&pathBustiers&searchhandleQT1MaW5nZXJpZX5CPUxpbmdlcmllfkQ9MTJRz0xMDI5XjFST1QcmljZX5LPTRTD0xfk09Mn5OPTJ&scidSearchResults&spoffset2&sid0&mscssidMKBGTKN000A19GW37M1W7W7ACLSC5MNE**

**Oh, BTW…there WILL be a chapter when the girls all go lingerie shopping to give Bella the straight talk about 'what men want'…oh, my…I think I just found the title… The chapter will appear first under the story 'Wedding Planning Interrupted" which will eventually become "Chapter 3 Planning Diary" in the novel "Evening Star."**


	3. Show & Tell

AR: Okay, any story titled "Dirty little Secret" and chapter "Show and Tell" everyone's gotta know this is for grown up eyes

**AR: Okay, any story titled "Dirty little Secret" and chapter "Show and Tell" everyone's gotta know this is for grown up eyes...really it could be T but...not sure I'd like to be a mom finding this on some 1o year olds' history...**

**DISCLAIMER: THis is too smutty to have been from the pen or mind of Stephanie Meyer. It is an original FF based on her characters.**

Part III

Show and Tell

_"Bustier_…reminds me of a song…" Bella hummed, giggling to herself as the women exchanged furtive glances, trying to anticipate her joke, but Bella beat them to the punchline…"You know the one, it's French…_Tra La La Bustier. Tra la La Bustier_…"

Rose laughed so hard Alice feared the mirrors would crack. She grabbed her by the shoulders as they waltzed to Bella's tune…

"This is going to be like fishing in a barrel…with a shot gun..." Rose opined furtively.

When Alice produced the elaborately wrapped box from the most exclusive fine lingerie shop in Seattle, Bella eyes widened with wonderment, but when she presented her with the finest black silk corset, bustier, those same peepers nearly popped.

"Wow.." It was all she could manage to say when she saw it. She'd never having imagined what a bustier should look like, now seeing one, she could tell her imagination would never have done it justice.

"...that's hot." Bell was speechless as she played with the black silk corselet. "I can't wait to play with this...thank you so much Alice."

Rose whispered in her ear, buzzing her with the resonance of her voice, "I am sure you're not the only one who wants to play with it, Bella."

"I see what you mean about needing all the hands to get in it…but I bet you do't need as mnay to get out of it, ahah… "she laughed at her own lude joke, something that neverwould have happened without the company of that tinkiling glass and red plastic stirrer.

"Ok, so I am going to lace you in…there are two laces, one from top to middle and the other,..." Alice instructed as she prepared to work.

"Bottoms up!" Rose's cheerfulness seemed slightly sarcastic or else it was a wry joke.

"Hah…that's a drinking joke, isn't Rose…lacing from the bottom up...drinking up the last bit, right?"

Well, yes. Yes, I do believe it is…You know Bella, I have to say…you are different when you drink.

Oh, am I being bad?

No, no, not at all,…quite the opposite, actually…you are quite fun…not that you weren't before…but fun in a good, equal kinda way, not funny in an 'entertaining' way.

"I guess you didn't know the real me, Rose, cause, tada! Maybe I am more confident, I am saying all the things I am usually thinking but never say…and maybe it's because when I am shy I well…"

"Am shy…? It is not a bad thing…I didn't mean it that way…" Rose was "...thinking maybe we do judge her too much, like heckling a sit com…and so she has been less…confident. "Here, let me freshen your glass Bells…"

Wow, rose. You called me Bells..

Oh, I m sorry…she said, searching in her brain where the unusual name came from, sure she'd heard it somewhere, "don't you like that?

No, I love it…that's what Charlie called me… from when I was a little girl. I just loved the sound of church bells…I guess they were mysterious to me…and I just to sing with them when I heard them…like they were songs on the radio…so

"So you wanted to be one…"

"Well I never thought about it like that Rose…."

"Then Bells you shall be to me. It's a great story…for a human…lol" Rose said with real affection. "Truth is I do understand--I fell in love with roses for thesame reason."

Bella's eye's watered with sloppy drunk tears. Winding Rose's neck up in the crook of her Elbow, Bella's tequilla sentimentality gushed forth. Rose!, we are sistas after all...!"

"I hate to interrupt this lovely sloppy drunk Hallmark moment," Alice interjected with impatience. "...but we're on a schedule here…Come on ladies, lets focus…getting dressed, right…going clubbing, remember?"

Alice had taken the unfamiliar role of 'responsible one' in this adventure--if anyone dressing an underage girl in a bustier to go to a nightclub could be responsible, she was at least sticking to plan.

"…okay Bella…take off you clothes and hold up your boobs."

"What?' Bella sputtered, spraying Alice with limeade at the word, giggling at the sight of the mess she had made. "Sorry, Alice…ummm, what did you say?"

"Put your hands on your boobs" she said, annoyed demonstrating as if she was a flight attendant… "…and push em together and up so when I tie the laces your headlights won't be pointing at the ground…it is the opposite effect we are trying to achieve…"

Alice's commands often had a passive aggressive coloration. This was one of those occasions.

"But my nails are still wet…and I am not finished with my drink…do I have to?", she whined disgracefully.

"Ok, Bella, let me help you." Rose stands in front of Bella looking away from her, like a professional dresser or salesperson might do, to not make her embarrassed. It was just for show, of course. Bella was lubricated by tequila and didn't flinch when Rose cupped her breasts to form the shape Alice wanted to confine with silk bindings.

Rose warmed them under the hottest tap water before she gently took Bella's breasts in hand, and surprisingly she never flinched, neither from embarrassment nor from the chill. Rose was surprised to see she so at ease with her body.

"Okay," Alice said determined to move along this party, uneasy with the off script activities at hand, so to speak. "Let's get these puppies strapped in and yummy."

As Alice wrapped the garment around Bella's abdomen, Bella found herself encased by her sisters. "Whoa," she said, happily sipping on her straw with fingers splayed out do as not to muss the polish, "Look! It's a Bella-ritta sandwich on Vampire Bread!"

"Oh my," Alice murmured, "I think we really have created a monster, Rose…"

The prophetic nature of that statement would soon become apparent.

Everyone set about their task: Alice threading silk ribbons through sterling silver grommets, Bella bathing in tequila, and Rose, fondling for the first time in a very long time teenage human breasts.

"Bella, if you don't mind me saying…" Rose began quietly but was interrupted by a loud declaration.

"Rose!" Alice snarled "this was not the plan…" Rose was nonplused and continued on with her complement.

"You have really lovely breasts, Bella. For a human, I mean."

"…and you are a she-evil, Rose, that's what I mean…" Alice grumbled. only now seeing the course of events that lie ahead and the clear inevitability that the compliment has made on Bella's subconscious. "Squish please" she demanded, working the last of the lacing.

"Oh, thanks Rose. I kinda like them too." Bella said with some notable pride.

Alice growled in malcontent for the direction this seduction was taking, muttering under her breath loud enough to be heard, "I don't like this…"

Rose blurted out, "Alice, what is wrong with you?

Alice's grimace, agitation and disagreeable attitude was beginning to be a buzz kill.

"Alice," Bella quivered, whispering, not knowing, even in her tipsy state, if she really wanted to know the answer to her question.

"Alice…don't you like my boobs?" She paused with shame before shift emotions entirely into a response she had long ago given up hope she'd ever experience. "Rose," Bella whined musically, extending the vowels unnaturally long to maximize effect and demonstrated contempt,"Alice said she doesn't like mmy bboobs." S

he was tattling on Alice to her new BFS (best fav sister) Rose and she already knew the effect it would have on her already bad mood, but for as many times as Bella had been on the receiving end of the tease and criticism, she was enjoying this.

Rose was playing a two sided game; one playing out the role that had been pre determined and also one she had just discovered.

"Just, tell her off, dear, she's jealous little elf…her breasts are nothing to write home about…poor thing..." Rose whispered innocently. "besides, your opinion is the one that really matters…if you like them…everyone will like them…everyone except spiteful little buzz killing elves…and who needs them?"

Bella turned to the mirror for inspection, a move that startled Rose with its natural curiosity and ease.

"I do.." Bella announced, slurping on her tequila confection, "I like my boobs."

Rose flinched for this was a near perfect performance marred by a lousy conclusion. "Oh, don't say, boobs though…Bella…say breasts…breasts such as yours are just too beautiful to be called anything else."

"Why?" Bella said, turning from side to side as if to decide which category they belonged. "Is there really a difference?"

Rose was quick to respond, "Well, in the word _breast_ is a word of poets, Bella…and yours, well, your breasts …they are worthy of poetry."

Alice huffed in disgust, a huff of air and muffled sound escaped her mouth illustrating her exasperation.

_**Her breast is fit for pearls, but I was not a Diver, --Her brow is fit for thrones but I have not a crest. Her heart is fit for home--I-- a Sparrow -- build there Sweet of twigs and twine My perennial nest. Emily Dickensen**_

"Do you really think they are pretty, Rose?" Bella said inspecting herself from above. Rose, thoroughly enjoying her game offers Bella's breast for inspection…perched on the palm of her hand. "Oh, Bella, you don't need me to say so…I am sure that Eddie has told you already…"

Bella cringed; shying away from the question, chewing absent mindedly on her stirrer, knowing that her behavior was making her perfect lover's obvious flaw painfully obvious to all without a single word spoke against him. She also knew this was not news to them. They were his sisters, after all.

"Oh, dear," Rose said comforting her, "but of course…well, I know he will love them, Bella." she said with great sincerity. "So, soft and full, look they fill my hand." Rose cupped Bella's breast with admiration and snickered. "they are bigger than I imagined "she whispered girlishly"and so pind are those nipples…he will flip!"

Bella giggled along with Rose thinking about the fact that Rose got to feel her up before he did... but Alice, struggling with the laces was livid.

"ROSE!" she growled in disgust for the turn of events and the vision that tormented her.

"Oh, be quiet Alice…you should see these breasts our little sister has…nipples all perfect and perky, pointing skyward, I can just see him reaching down to take it in his mouth..."

"ROSE, I swear…" she roared.

"Seriously, Bella, I think she is just Jealous…" Rose was quiet in contrast to her sister's outburst. "Really Alice, come over her and admire you sister's lovely breasts. You really should. You know you want to.." Rose taunted her, jiggling Bella's perfection in her hand and was relentlessly pursuing what was obviously a little known hang up for Alice.

Rose sighs, "You know, it's been such a long time for me…I think I have forgotten how exquisite the human female form really is…" Rose was serious of course, but Alice rarely accepted she was capable of being serious.

"Now, let's get you out of those granny panties…shall we?" Alice announced rather ungracefully. Rose frowned at the insult. " Well, I am sorry, the fruit of the loom is not going to be in the same room as La Perla. It is a sacrilege of the highest order."

"Hey, don't you be dissin' me--these are my favorite panties…and they are Lily of Franc or Hanes not that Fruity ones, and you back off you evil little…what was that you said, Rose.

"..gnome…evil little gnome." Rose parroted in complete compliance.

"Yeah, what she said…and what was that other thing?…and La Pearl, what is that?" Alice was speechless at the sight of Bella's 'no finger' being yielded in her direction and with such uncharacteristic force.

"And don't you be starting that "Bella, please don't tell me…" crap…I told you about that already." Bella was rediscovering finding her inner assertive happy drunk.

Alice was motionless with the betrayal she felt building inside her. Rose, someone with experience in these matters counseled her charge.

"Bella, believe me when I say that I mean this lovingly: if I were you, I'd shut up before she pops you. ...Now, let me help you out of your panties…mind the nails now…" Rose met Bella's eyes, unflinching as she spoke, quickly hooked her finger in the elastic band of her panties and knelt to the ground taking Bella's panties with her, leaving Bella bottomless, bustiered with a fresh drink in her hand.

Rose stood back, admiring her, swinging those grannies on one finger…Wow Bella,…you could be a Bunny. Will you look at that ass? Playboy

"…Get out of here…" Bella scoffed at the idea.

"Seriously, I am getting the camera…" Rose was ready to fly to her room when Alice blocked the door. "YOU are NOT..leaving this room, Rose, I promise I will hurt you. You have gone way too far." Alice's face actually looked flushed

"Oh will you please just shut up, Miss Priss…it's just us girls.." Rose sighed.

"Yeah, shut up Alice…" Bella chimed rudely, motivated by the jet fuel burning up all boundaries, "we not hurting anybody here… ARE we Rose?" Bella was suddenly unsure…"Are we Alice?" she asked with a pang of worry hinting on the horizon of her cloudy consciousness. "Do you think we are doing something bad?" Not having a sister, circle of girl friends or any frame of reference with living with other women, Bella had no idea how to feel about Alice's idea that there could be something shameful going on.

Rose interceded, emphatically, "No, we most certainly are not, Bella, we certainly are not! Locker rooms, spas, hell Sororities...women can admire each other's bodies, no crime, no foul.", she exclaimed, taking Bella by the shoulders. "I have to show you how stunning my baby sister is Bella…besides…' she sniggered, 'wouldn't be a great present for Eddie…in his Christmas stocking or something…his beautiful wife is his own private Playboy Bunny... he'd pop his cork.

"Or something…" the sprite murmured and the girls roared together with the picture feeling slightly chagrined for her outbursts which came mostly from jealousy than anything else. She wasn't jealous of Bella, she was jealous of having to share Bella with Rose and that she might lose her exclusive relationship.

"Ok Alice, why don't you do something useful, tossin' the panties onto her head, and YOU get the camera, and I will help Bella get some stockings on…fishnets, black for the pictures, but nude for the dress, don't you think…and heels, DEFINITELY heels…and perhaps, we should save the thong until later…you're brave enough for bare bottom? don't you think Bella?"

The slurp was long and echoing as she contemplated her response. "I think" she finally said, "I think I would like some more to drink first!

"Oh, don't worry, honey," Rose laughed assuredly, " I will help you with that, Bella." The little pixie had a determined look on her face as she was admonished by her sister. "Well, go on, Alice…what are you waiting for? Go get the camera before Bella loses her nerve…Eddie would be so sad to fond out when I tell him it was you who ruined our from surprise for him!"

"Do you really think he will like this, Rose?" Bella asked, distracted not by the idea of taking the photos, but by the reception they would have in his hands.

" You're not kidding, are you?" Rose asked quietly. Bella nodded her head in response afraid of the answer.

"Bella, it always startles me that you really have no idea how beautiful you are…I know it isn't just an act or being polite, because I see it in your face, and no matter how many times anyone tells you, you won't believe them…until you believe it yourself."

Her smile was genuine as her advice. "He will have a multiple strokes…when he sees you in these pictures!" Bella gasped with the double entrendre and pushed Rose away, laughing in disbelief and then she blurted it out, "Do married guys still do that?" Rose rolled her eyes, "Don't kid yourself, I think they jack off more!! The more they get the more they want...but, back to us girls and you beautiful photo spread." She winked with hidden meaning at the word insinuating that they would really ring Eddie's chimes with something more than bare ass art shots.

Alice nearly fainted as Bella murmured Edward's mantra, "Now this will be interesting..."

The quiet truthfulness of the moment seemed to change the scene considerably and required immediate action to reestablish the priorities…"How about a refill on that Bella-rita?" Rose asked in her most spritely voice as she filled Bella's glass the brim. "And hows about some music to set the mood, hmmm?" she said, turning on the stereo. Finally, she got down to business. "How about a little hair, and makeup action?"

more to come...

**oh yes i am leaving you all hanging by the brink of the secret...a dirty little secret...but remember, the title says its **_**his secret...not hers…**_

**And send me some reviews, g-d damn it!...**


	4. Eddie's Dirty Little Secret

**THIS STORY IS PART OF THE SERIES "NOW THAT WAS INTERESTING, OR AT LEAST IT SURE BELONGS THERE BUT BEING SO SPECIAL IT HAS IT"S OWN LIFE AS A STAND ALONE THANG...**

**AR: DISCLAIMER: THIS ORIGINAL PIECE OF FICTION WAS CREATED BASED ON THE CHARACTERS IN STEPHANIE MEYER"S TWLIGHT SERIES**

* * *

Finally, she got down to business. "How about a little hair, and makeup action?"

In the few moments that Alice was gone, Bella was transformed into a sex kitten.

Bella is standing her black silk bustier, and garter belt with fishnet hose, lipstick smeared and breathless with the remnants of a margarita on her lips, while she giggled uncontrollably. The matching thong was whipping around her index finger like the rotors of a Sakorsky attempting to take off.

"You know…I think Emmett and Jasper would be jealous if they didn't get some lovely pictures for Christmas, don't you think?" Rose's matter-of-fact monologue was background as she strips down for the photo shoot. "Come on, you demon spawn from Oz, strip!"

Bella, at first staring intently into the bottomless glass she's been drinking from finally cannot help but sneak a peek at her body, so curious she was to see Rose's body in all its perfection, but as her gaze is matched by sparkling topaz eyes glowing with surprise, the curious human nature was dashed by sudden embarrassment and the unexpected heat that accompanies a deep crimson blush for being caught in the act of something naughty..

"It's ok, dear," Rose smiled with pride to have attracted another's attention, "Its human nature to be curious, isn't that right, Bells?" Rose murmured invitingly, but the mortified expression she wore kept her mute. Fearing that the high had been dashed for the last time, Rose spurned her on with encouragement.

"Is there something you were going to say, Bella?"

The question was not marred by hesitation in spite of the queeziness she felt in asking, but since she was soon going to join the race, Bella toyed with some pointed questions that came flowing out of her mouth lubricated by tequila and nakedness.

She made a little cough to gather courage and then she jumped in with both feet.

"well, yes, Rose, I did want to ask you… are your breasts…soft?….do they change…you know…do they get…you know…like mine?" The tiny voice of a woman-child made high pitched and tinny from one too many bellarittas was such a twisted combination of the sacred and the profane even Rose had to raise an eyebrow, yet, at the same time, she gave her little sisters points for sheer nerve, remarking to herself, "I wonder if Eddie has any idea that he has a sex kitten on his hands…"

"Well, Bells," she responded shyly, "lets not go too far it is our first date and all…" Alice growled as she entered the room and Rose just laughed at her."…to answer your question… it seems that in sexual play, breasts are kind of a magical exception to the 'vampires can't change' rule."

"Really?" Bella snorted with the kind of surprise usually reserved for gossiping old biddies, "…that is fascinating, Rose…" Bella pondered the information carefully, storing away this fact for future reference as she unabashedly lay hands on the most perfect breasts she had ever scene.

"Oh my dear, you have been spending too much too much time hanging around my father…

"Why?" she gasped, thinking she had done something inappropriate.

"Well if you had been with my husband and asked that question…you would have said it was a prerequisite nipple action, I mean. See…just talking about it makes me…or maybe it was a breeze…" she cooed, admiring the magic of her body in the mirror.

"…yeah right, it was a breeze," Alice muttered unflatteringly grumbling, "…or a clamp…" Her insult began a new volley of verbal assault between the women vying for Bella's attention.

"Oh, shut up elf," Rose snapped back, grabbing Bella's wrist so as to not curb her enthusiasm " shut up or I will bury you the BBQ pit and throw a party in your honor."

Alice taunted Rose freely enjoying the unexpected ease with which Bella was exploring Rose's response, and for the first time the queen of flaunting seemed self conscious being inspected by her all too human, all too curious, soon to be sister in law.

"Come on Bella," Alice pushed, picking up on Rose's disquieted mind, "…afterall, it is just us girls, right? What else do you find…curious…? Would you like to see for yourself…really?"

When Bella's eyes lit up with the openness she had displayed all afternoon, Alice was ready to go for the kill. "Of course you would, it is natural to be curious…right Rose?"

With the volley of antagonism behind the words, Alice took Bella by hands to cup Rose's perfect breasts and to everyone's surprise Bella began to explore, completely fascinated, so much so that she could not help to curb the impulse to touch the hardening fibers on display. "Wow, Rose! They really are magical boobs…I mean breasts…aren't they?" Her open mouthed astonishment was endearing even if it was a little awkward when she added, "Is anything else magical about your body?"

Without warning, Bella dropped to her knees to have a good look under the hood at all her sister's magical parts, asking, "Rose, …do you…well, you know…get magical down here too?"

With a startled laugh, Rose was speechless as Bella whispered, "well, I do need to know…I mean, do you get all wet and hot when you get excited, do you Rose? I bet you do because you smell very nice…even better than before," she giggled wide eyed with her clinical observation… "Yes, I would say your pussy is pretty magical too."

"Are you sure Bella??" Alice encouraged her evil with a whisper, "Maybe we check that out too? Rose.?"

"Well, how about yours Alice?" Bella lunged towards her sister with a silvery speed and cupped her diminutive mounds with both hands. "Yours are very nice and magical too Alice." With the astonishment of an archeologist stumbling upon a lost treasure she shouted sloppily, "Look Rose…Alice's boobs are tiny…they fit in my hand, just like they say…a champagne glass!" Bella pushed a very surprised Alice backwards on to the lead and leaped on top of her, straddling her waist. "That's okay, Alice. I like your breasts too."

When the laughter subsided, they found all three sex pots in the same sort of mood of reverie, remembering the laughs and jokes of the afternoon, repeating them in storytelling as it to cement them in memory. Two horrified vampires were astounded that one human virgin and one bottle of tequila could do so much mind altering damage in a single afternoon. Bella certainly had had enough alcohol for the pillow to be calling her name…and the three girls all piled into Edward's big fluffy bed…piled up like puppies…or puppies that might be porn stars…bustiers naked bottoms and all.

"You smell nice, Rose…" Bella sighed snuggling closer, using her cool skin to calm her warmed cheeks.

"Well thank you Bells," she relished the new special nick name, "that was very sweet of you to say…" Rose genuinely was touched by her gentle kindness Bella shows and regretted being so harsh with her little sister, and planned to be more demonstrative to her in the future.

"I bet your lips are sweet, too…" Bella murmured languishing in the softness of her bed and the spinning of the room.

Alice gasped and then groaned with gloating tone only loud enough for extraordinary senses to detect, "You brought this upon yourself Rose…I warned you…

Just as she seemed to drifting off to sleep, Bella snaked her arms under Rose's, pulled her close and kissed her softly, with her eyes open as if her hungry mind was racing to record every sensation for posterity. Three times she kissed her exploring this uncharted territory….I wanted to do this for a long time…she said, "do you mind? you are so beautiful? You kissed me once, in the meadow…remember?"

Stunned at the turn of events, Rose was transfixed as Bella curled over her face with her lips slightly parted, she sighed, and with a smile, perfusing the room with her delicious scent, she kissed her once more. Then as soon as it had appeared, the moment was gone and Bella snuggled up and fell into a gentle sleep, murmuring 'hhh,,,,cherry…

Rose was dumbstruck and speechless. Alice chewed on her bottom lip to restrain her response. "I warned you…"

Before the wild bride passed out, the French doors opened with deliberate slowness.

"I was wondering how long you were going to just stand there…you pervert." Rose hissed.

"Yeah, well, the view was pretty good from here," Alice quipped.

"Are you kidding, Rose?" he said, breathless as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "I couldn't move. What have you done to my innocent virgin bride?" His mocking, although well placed, was only partially masking his arousal at the scene he had witnessed.

"I hate to tell you I told you so…bro…but…I told you so…the creature is made for sex. In fact, I pity you. Another hour, and well…who knows. I doubt you will survive your honeymoon. Now, pay up." she snapped her fingers once and splayed out her hand demandingly. "Ten G…and you know that I prefer small bills winnings,,,but on such short notice a wire transfer will suffice…

"Yes, and consolation prize was….$1,000 was I, Alicet?…

"Yup," she popped the consonant for emphasis.

"Same account as always…" His manner was delicate and gentlemanly for one who had made a bet with his sister's to corrupt his bride.

"PETA, that's right." Alice stated flatly, recognizing that the effort, conducted for a good cause, could only be thought of as a positive experience.

"If you ask me," he pondered aloud, clicking at the keyboard to make the financial arrangements for his wager, "it is …money well invested. Eye opening afternoon…" His triumph was misplaced considering the transaction that had transpired, but he was thrilled to see his sexy bride in action without breaking his own rules. It was like a personalized porn movie.

"And that aint all it's opened, eh Eddie?" Rose taunted, slipping out from under Bella's body which had molded itself to her, "Have to admit, though, I'm impressed. Never knew you had the eggs to be a dirty little secret boy."

"Oh yea," he hissed back as she floated past him, "…I never knew you had such a fine ass, rose…

"Children, that is quite enough…" Alice admonished, "we don't wake the human sex kitten…god knows what it will attack next?"

"Oh, Eddie," Rose threw a parting remark over her shoulder in party, "She's got really nice tits btw…and I mean that…I really mean that…" Pushing through the door she quickly liberating her camera from Alices's death grip… "Oh no no Alice I that's my camera…she growled softly, "he's paying extra for those pretties…some real cash money…and I am sure Bella would agree she's need an off shore account for her winnings."

Edward chuckled thinking animal rights activism was not the sole benefactors of his little experiment. His sisters abandoned him with haste to find their lucky husbands. No doubt they would be begging for mercy tonight. As he closed the doors, the smirk of the game still prominently displayed on his faced, Bella sighed contentedly in her sleep. He interpreted the sound to be an invitation and climbed in next to her, skimming the curls from her cheek, and playing his fingers against her bellaritta glow. She rustled at his touch, creeping closer to envelop his body with her, as she always did in her sleep. Quietly, from behind the cloud of her slumber, he thought sleepy words were forming on her lips when unexpectedly she began humming the song that made him insane from the first time he'd heard it.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it…" the chorus, broken by her sleep in a dreamily sing-song out of tune, just softly in a seductive breathy humming that was capturing his imagination. "…..I kissed his sis, but shez 'dopted, I hope Edward won't mind it…her nips were magical and…"

"You little…!!!" he rolled her over with lighting speed, covering her mouth so no one would hear her awake and he growled in astonishment at the turn of events. "I can't believe that you…you knew!...How, why you did this…purposefully?"

"Well, you should talk, Edward" she accused in a mouthing whisper, "…sending them to..what? get me drunk and do exactly what I did…? And what else did you have on your dirtly little mind, hmmmm? "I swear to God, I never thought you would be a teenage man-boy-pig!"

Her scolding went right to his heart and he felt ashamed to have been so…immature.

"What am I going to tell Rose?" he gasped, worried at the retribution she would must for this mortal embarrassment, the failed mission, and Bella's triumphant acting job.

"Tell Rose?" Bella whined hardly audible, wrapping her leg around his knees, "Don't worry, Eddie," she said, toying with her eyes closed, puckering her lips as if for the paparazzi, she purred seductively, "….it can be your dirty little secret…"

"Oh, Rose is right, you are going to kill me, aren't you?"

"I don't know about that…but I do know what you are getting for Christmas…"

* * *

**Yes, this was entirely inspired by the song…couldn't help myself…it was catchy!**

**Gotta love the lyric…and that video…which as done more for the girl-on-girl liberation movement than K.D. Lang and Ellen D put together!**

**OK…had a hard time deciding how to end…SO BE GOOD and there is an alternative ending coming SOON!**

**Just in case you need a reminder.......THANK YOU KATY!!!**

This was never the way I planned

Not my intention

I got so brave, drink in hand

Lost my discretion

It's not what, I'm used to

Just wanna try you on

I'm curious for you

Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
Your my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  
.com


End file.
